Poolstreak's Riptide
by Cativision
Summary: Poolstreak never intended to fall in love with a kitty pet-let alone have kits with one. Now that he had promised to take them to his home clan,it seems like he is even more vulnerable to danger than ever. It almost seems like there is something in the water,waiting for the right time to strike...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 _Birchclan_

 **Leader:** Kestrelstar-dark brown tom with white speckles

 **Deputy:** Raingaze-pale gray she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Marigoldstorm-long haired white she-cat with ginger patches

 _Apprentice,Petalpaw_

 **Warriors**

Poolstreak-white tom with black patches

 _Apprentice,Birdpaw_

Waspfang-light brown tabby she-cat

Martenface-ginger tabby she-cat with a white face

Rosestream-silver fawn tabby she-cat

Hornetpelt-brown tabby and white tom

 _Apprentice,Weaselpaw_

Pinesong-dark brown tabby tom

Morningthorn-dilute tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxwhisker-dark ginger tabby tom

 _Apprentice,Echopaw_

Lizardeyes-pale ginger tom with piercing gold eyes

 _Apprentice,Hazelpaw_

Wrenstorm-Cream tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice,Redpaw_

Troutstripe-light brown tabby tom with black stripes

 _Apprentice,Minnowpaw_

Sedgefur-mottled brown tabby tom

Milkleaf-long haired cream she-cat

Plumheart-blue-gray and white she-cat

Juniperdapple-dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Snailfur-brown tabby and white tom

 **Apprentices**

Echopaw-pale gray she-cat

Petalpaw-cream she-cat

Redpaw-dark ginger tom with white paws

Minnowpaw-black tom with white forehead mark

Weaselpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Birdpaw-smoky gray tom

Hazelpaw-silver and tan tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

Pikeheart-dark brown tabby she-cat

[Kits:Mintkit,Fawnkit,Wingkit]

 **Elders**

Molefang-dark brown tom,missing an ear

Shortleg-cream tabby she-cat with half a leg

Littlescar-white tom with a scarred face

Cherrypelt-bright ginger she-cat

 _ShadeClan_

 **Leader:** Rapidstar-pale gray tom with tufted ears

 **Deputy:** Smallflame-tiny ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Flowersong-heavily scarred brown tabby she-cat

 **Warriors**

Sandytooth-pale ginger tom,missing teeth

Beetlejump-black tom

 _Apprentice,Swiftpaw_

Emberhawk-ginger speckled she-cat

 _Apprentice,Rustpaw_

Haydawn-light ginger she-cat

Newtbelly- white tom with ginger underbelly

Mothdusk-white she-cat

Tinypuddle-small gray tabby tom

 **Queens**

Goosewillow-dark gray she-cat

 **Elders**

Rockleap-frail silver tabby tom

 _MapleClan_

 **Leader:** Hawkstar-light brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Elmspot-ginger speckled she-cat

 _Apprentice,Treepaw_

 **Medicine Cat** :Silverwhisker-light gray tom

 **Warriors**

Spiderpatch-black tom

Flintface-light gray speckled tom

Stormshadow-dark gray tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice,Crowpaw_

Doeriver-pretty tan she-cat

Mudripple-grissly dark brown tom

 **Queens**

Grassfall-light gray she-cat

Blizzarddawn-white she-cat

 _WaterClan_

 **Leader:** Shellstar-pale gray tom

 **Deputy:** Wolftalon-tan she-cat with white chest and paws

 _Apprentice,Snakepaw_

 **Medicine Cat:** Littleclaw-small white tom

 **Warriors:**

Ratears-dark gray tom with white ears

Mottlenose-tan tabby tom

Oceanfrost-pale gray tom with dark green eyes

Spottedtalon-tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentice,Cinderpaw_

Frogface-scarred,dark gray tom

Flywing-black tom

Lakebelly-pale gray she-cat

Stormripple-dark gray tom

 _Apprentice,Breezepaw_

Fishears-white tom with very small ears

 **Queens:**

Vinesplash-silver tabby she-cat

Eelface-black she-cat with a white face

 **Elders:**

Duckleap-white tom with a matted pelt

 _AmberClan_

 **Leader:** Boulder-heavyset dark gray tom

 **Deputy:** Missy-light brown she-cat

 **Healer:** Crimson-ginger tom

 **Warriors**

Raymond-pale gray tom

Hugh-blue-gray tom

 _Apprentice,Tillypaw_

Risa-dark brown she-cat

 _Apprentice,Ian_

Pebble-tiny gray she-cat

Rosemary-black she-cat

Lilac-pale ginger she-cat

Jim-ginger tom

Stumpyfoot-dark brown she-cat

Winnieflight-fiery ginger she-cat

Graciewhisker-tan she-cat

Fawnpaw-tan she-cat

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

Gingersnap-ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Gracie-tortoiseshell she-cat

Pepper-mottled gray she-cat

Leon-dark brown tom

Lester-graying tan tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

A brisk,leaf-fall breeze blows into the warrior's den, causing a few nesting cats to shiver.I open my eyes lazily and take a minute for them to focus. I peer out of the side of my nest to look out of the den opening. It's early evening, and the clan was finishing up the day's duties. The last patrol just went out to keep watch on the borderlines of our territory. I turn and glance at the sleeping warriors huddled in their small nests of moss and twigs. Some nests have small stones,petals and seashells adorning the area around it. Hornetpelt is curled up on his side, his tail tip touching his nose. Waspfang is kicking the contents of nest around, trying to make it comfortable. Wrenstorm has her face buried in the moss's soft lining. It's peaceful in the den. I get up and stretch luxuriously,then stepping out of my nest. I pad out of the warrior's den and take in the essence of the clan activity.

The soft speaking of cats sharing tongues touches my ,Raingaze,Lizardeyes and Pinesong are all gathered in the leader's den, discussing who will mentor my sister Milkleaf's kits, and where they will put the bramble thicket when they add defenses, and so on. I hear Snailpaw and his sisters Juniperpaw and Plumpaw chattering excitedly,when their mother Morningthorn comes up to them and gives them each a light lick on the forehead. Pikeheart, her belly swollen with expecting kits, brushes against her mate Troutstripe's side. He pushes his head into the ruff of fur on her neck. It's a relaxing evening, the perfect one for gazing out at Silverpelt while listening to the crickets sing their songs and the birds settle down for a night's rest.  
I notice out of the corner of my eye our leader Kestrelstar leaping gracefully onto the High Branch, his dark speckled fur ruffling in the breeze. Raingaze meows something quietly to him, and he nods in response. She quickly scampers away and he sits straight and tall above the clearing.

"May all cats of Birchclan please gather below the High Branch for a clan meeting!"

The cats once lounging peacefully are now up and buzzing, making a beeline for the center. Molefang stands beside Shortleg as a crutch, helping her get to her remaining three paws. She rests her head on his shoulder and the two slowly make their way to the clearing. I still remember briefly of Shortleg as a young warrior, quick and lean, with all four of her paws. It was a patrol with Rosestream, and Hornetpelt and I as apprentices, when Shortleg-then Nettlejump-lost her leg.

She was quickly darting through the woods chasing after a vole, when far above us we heard a curdling yowl. We raced over to find her leg snapped it half, caught in a clamp set by badger hunters. It was all a blur, as a young apprentice I had never seen anything like it. Sooner or later we were in the clan camp, Nettlejump ailing in Marigoldstorm's den, the clan anxious of what will become of her. A half moon later, she deemed she wasn't fit to stay a warrior with an amputated leg, and requested to be an elder under the name Shortleg.

I turn back to the clearing, darting to sit nearby Sedgefur. I notice Snailpaw, Juniperpaw and Plumpaw excitedly clambering up the rocks below the High Branch. They clean their paws and fix their fur, and sit straight and tall mimicking Kestrelstar. His voice rings throughout the clearing.

"I,Kestrelstar,leader of Birchclan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."The speckled tom turns to Snailpaw, the young apprentice quivering in excitement.

"Snailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" the small tom squeaks.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snailpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snailfur. StarClan honors your cleverness and independence,and we welcome you as a full warrior of BirchClan."

Kestrelstar rests his muzzle upon Snaifur's head, and he licks the leader's shoulder. The clan yowls his new name for a few moments before being silenced by their leader. He gestures Juniperpaw up onto the High Branch, and she quickly scurries up, losing her footing for a moment. She sits next to him quivering in excitement.

"I,Kestrelstar,leader of BirchClan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Just as he did before, Kestrelstar turns to the small tortoiseshell she-cat sitting tall beside him.  
"Juniperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Juniperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Juniperdapple. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BirchClan."

The speckled tom presses his muzzle to her head as the yowling of the Clan shouting her new name sounds among them. Juniperdapple sets herself beside Snailfur, watching inattentively as Kestrelstar gestures their youngest sister Plumpaw up onto the High Branch. The she-cat, her blue-gray pelt shimmering in the sunlight pounces on the High Branch, confident and fiery.

"I,Kestrelstar of BirchClan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looks over at Plumpaw, her eyes shining and ears perked.

"Plumpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Plumpaw, from this moment you will be known as Plumheart. StarClan honors your honesty and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BirchClan."

The leader touches his muzzle to her head for a final time, and allows her to join her siblings. The three of them lick eachother's cheeks, as their mother Morningthorn looks on proudly.

"We welcome Snailfur, Juniperdapple and Plumheart as full warriors of BirchClan. They shall sit vigil tonight in respect."

Snailfur!Juniperdapple!Plumheart!

The clan disperses, returning to their rest. I watch as the three newly warriors are sent to the edge of the clan camp to begin their vigil. I stride over to Morningthorn, who is licking her paw. She perks her ears as I come to sit by her.

"I can't believe they are already warriors," I mew."It's almost like just yesterday they were little kits, pestering the elders!"

"Morningthorn sighs contently."They really are nice kits. Pinesong and I are so lucky to have them."

"That you are."

"Morningthorn shifts her paws, then lashes her tail. "Uh, speaking of elders, you know I've been getting older, and I can't exactly serve the clan as well as I used to. My joints hurt and now that these three are warriors and don't need to be looked after anymore, I'm thinking of retiring as an elder."

"What?" I meow,surprised. "But you have Petalpaw and Echopaw, they're still apprentices!"

"Morningthorn shifted her body with a light snap of her joints and sighed. "They won't be much longer. I've overheard Marigoldstorm saying that Petalpaw is ready to be welcomed as a full medicine cat, and Raingaze and Kestrelstar are planning on assessing Echopaw tomorrow. Soon all my kits will be all grown up, and they won't need me anymore."

"This isn't like, happening tomorrow right?"

"Oh no, of course not" she purred. "I plan on retiring after the two get their new names and become full members of the clan."

Morningthorn blinks her eyes slowly,closing them then dozing off. She relaxes her body and eases herself into a comfortable napping position. I stand up quietly next to her and shake my pelt out, then stride towards the camp exit. Pinesong, who was waiting at the exit, stops me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarls.

"I'm just going for a walk, Pinesong. I need to stretch my legs."

He looks at me up and down, then releases his tension. Reluctantly he lets me pass, and I stroll through the damp undergrowth. I stop to watch a squirrel dig in the soil burying an acorn, then quickly scurrying away. I continue walking, to stop by the nearby creek. I watch the tiny minnows swim quickly through the slow running water, following their path.

Suddenly, I get the whiff of a strange, unfamiliar scent. It's not the scent of a cat or an animal, and not the strange,particular scent of a monster. It smells like fresh-kill that was left in the sun for awhile, with a dash of catmint.

I follow the suspicious scent, tasting the air every once in awhile. As I near the great Twoleg nests, the scent becomes very strong. I quickly dart across the small,quiet Thunderpath, then scurrying under a bush.

 _This is ridiculous,_ I think to myself. _It's probably just a decaying sparrow near a catmint bush._

However, I continue investigating the strange, strong scent. Cautiously I hug the tall wooden barrier separating the backyards from the outside world. Around the barriers I catch a strong whiff of other cats, a mix of she-cats and toms. I stand completely still and quiet, when the gentle speaking of other cats reach my ears.I scramble under a bush near the barrier, eavesdropping their conversations.

"Hey Pepper, what'cha get today?"  
"Just some salmon dinner, nothing special."  
"I have some beef in gravy, I'm in a fishy mood."  
"Wanna trade?"  
"Gracie, what do you have?"  
"I have what appears to be chicken in creamed crab sauce."  
"Dang, that sounds good!"  
"Trust me, it's not too great."

I peak into a small crack in the wooden barrier. Through it, I see a small group of four cats crowded around a small container filled with wet,brown slop. I taste the air, then realize where the rotting smell was coming from. The cats greedily slurp and nibble at the slop, looking up after every bite. A small, gray she-cat chews the slop, then looks towards the wooden barrier. My chest tightens and I stiffen my body. I widen my eyes, when I notice the she-cat's amber eyes staring straight into mine. She folds her ears back then stands up, and slowly starts striding towards my direction. The fur on my back bristles, and I instantly dart away.

 **Sorry this isn't so much of an interesting chapter! This was just a small introduction into the story. As the chapters go on, the story will begin expanding.**


End file.
